Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective racing harness systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved safety device for head and neck stabilization for use in high performance vehicles, such as racecars, boats, airplanes or other high-speed apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racing is a dangerous sport. Attempts to minimize the risk involved with racing have included the increased use and development of seat belts, race harnesses, nomex fireproof clothing and roll bars/cages. However, different injury patterns, and despite the use of standard safety devices, tragic injuries and deaths from head and neck injuries have continued to occur.
Helmets are widely used in vehicles and other motion apparatus for protection of the head of the driver or other occupants thereof. However, while a helmet may provide protection to a wearer""s head from injuries caused by impact with foreign objects, helmets are often inadequate to prevent the violent motion of the head and the bending of the neck of the wearer caused by the momentum of a sudden impact. In sudden frontal or angled frontal decelerations, the racers protective helmet becomes a 100+ pound projectile that, instead of protecting the racer, can actually increase the severity of the resultant injuries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,758 contains a thorough discussion of the forces imposed upon a driver""s head during frontal impact and the fatal neurological damage that can result therefrom, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In response to this problem, numerous devices have been devised. While all have some protective value, none are without shortcomingsxe2x80x94whether it be the cost, the restrictive nature of the device (or the perceived restrictiveness), lack of comfort, difficulty in wearing or attaching the device, or the device""s lack of flexibility.
It is standard today for drivers of high performance vehicles to use a five- or six-point seat belt assembly in which all straps tie into a common buckle to restrain the driver during a crash. When a racecar traveling at extreme speeds crashes into an object, such as a concrete wall for example, the body of the driver remains strapped in by the car""s seat belt harness, but the driver""s neck and head stretch far forward, sometimes smashing the steering wheel or going beyond the wheel. The helmet worn by the driver may protect the driver""s head from injuries caused by striking the steering wheel or windshield. Unfortunately, a helmet will not prevent the driver""s head from the violent forward or lateral motion caused by inertia and external forces. Such violent movements of the head and neck frequently result in traumatic and disabling injury to the spine, supporting skeletal muscles, spinal cord, and brain. In recent years, several of the world""s most renown racecar drivers have been involved in crashes that resulted in serious injuries, or even death, from a skull fracture caused by violent whipping of the head. Many believe that such injuries and deaths could have been prevented had the drivers been using some type of helmet-restraint system.
One common problem with nearly all existing restraint devices is the fairly high cost associated with the purchase of a system. For the limited number of drivers competing in the top three U.S. seriesxe2x80x94Winston Cup, Grand National and Trucksxe2x80x94cost is not so much a factor. However, there are many other drivers who compete on a much more limited basis, and as such, often do not have the financial resources of the full-time professional racecar drivers. The relatively high cost of existing head and neck restraint devices has the effect of creating a situation whereby drivers, because of cost concerns, end up not wearing this essential safety equipmentxe2x80x94an obviously undesirable result.
Another problem associated with existing restraint devicesxe2x80x94particularly those that require the user to don them over or under his racing suitxe2x80x94is that a head and neck restraint has to be right for each individual driver. What is right for one person may not be right for another. Conversely, devices that do accommodate a wide range of body types and personal preferences require a substantial number of adjustments to be made to the device in order for the wearer to be able to don the device and/or to position himself with the car""s cockpit. Such adjustments are burdensome and time consuming. Further, by increasing the number of variables that must be attended to, the chances of something critical being overlooked also increase accordingly.
Of the various head-and-neck restraint systems that have emerged in recent years, one of the more popular is the Head And Neck Support or xe2x80x9cHANSxe2x80x9d device, produced by Hubbard-Downing, Inc. of Atlanta, Ga. The HANS device which consists essentially of a rigid collar-shaped carbon fiber shell that is held onto the driver""s upper body by seat belts and fastened to the helmet with flexible nylon tethers attached to both sides of the driver""s helmetxe2x80x94is an example of a head and neck support device that makes use of a yoke and collar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,510 to Hubbard describes an earlier version of the HANS apparatus consisting of a head and neck support device with tethers that are attached between the driver""s helmet and the collar of the head and neck support apparatus. The head and neck support apparatus has a yoke integral with the collar that fits around the back of the driver""s shoulders, adjacent the neck, and on the front of the driver""s chest. The yoke has an opening so that the driver can mount the head and neck support apparatus by placing his head through the opening. An alternate embodiment is described wherein the yoke is provided with a slot in the front so that the driver can put on the apparatus from behind by sliding the apparatus around his neck.
As Hubbard himself later admitted in a subsequent patent for an improved version of his HANS device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,566), the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,510 was lacking in at least one respect, namely, the fact that the loading from the tethers had to be resisted by bending of the collar and yoke of the head and neck support apparatus. This required a substantial collar and yoke structure which occupied space between the bottom of the occupant""s helmet and torso. As described by Hubbard in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,566, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,510 often interfered with the bottom of the occupant""s helmet.
The improved version of the HANS device is not without its own shortcomings, however. To accommodate attachment of the HANS device, fairly intricate modifications must be made to the driver""s helmet. In fact, at least up until just very recently, drivers were unable themselves to attach a HANS device to their helmets. Instead, Hubbard-Downingxe2x80x94the sole manufacturer of the HANS devicexe2x80x94required drivers in all cases to send their helmets to Hubbard-Downing for attachment.
Further, despite its popularity, it has been observed by some that the HANS device can be uncomfortable to wear, and sometimes gives the wearer the feeling of it not fitting properly. In addition to complaints about discomfort experienced while wearing the system, other drivers have expressed concern that getting out of the car with the hefty safety collar could be a problem, particularly when the driver needs to free himself quickly from the car, such as in the event of a fire, for example. Still others have observed a somewhat claustrophobic feeling when using the HANS device, in that the driver is essentially crammed into the car""s cockpit, with the HANS device crammed up against the driver""s head and crammed against the seat. In addition, during certain types of racing requiring a driver change during a pit stop where the driver exits and enters through a small opening in the cockpit, the HANS may prove somewhat cumbersome and slows the exit of the driver.
Lastly, the HANS device is not an inexpensive piece of equipment. As of December 2002, the least expensive lower-end model of the HANS device was being offered for sale at $675, with the mid-range models going for $975 and $1,275, and the high-end model retailing at $2,000.
The development of the head and neck restraint device now popularly referred to as the xe2x80x9cHutchens Devicexe2x80x9d was started in mid-2000 by Restraint System Engineer Trevor Ashline, and is manufactured and offered for sale through Safety Solutions, Inc. of Concord, N.C. The Hutchens device differs from the U-shaped HANS in that it is only a series of belts that hook into a driver""s helmet and existing seat belt system, whereas the HANS is an actual piece that goes on over the shoulders and hooks onto the helmet.
The Hutchens device is a harness system that reduces the amount of load transferred to the head and neck in angular frontal and frontal impacts. The harness does not connect to the roll cage and does not need to be taken off or unhooked from the helmet to allow the driver to exit the car in an emergency situation. However, the Hutchens device does rely upon its attachment to the car, i.e. through the connection to the car""s existing lap belt buckle, as the xe2x80x9canchorxe2x80x9d for the system. That is, the harness transfers load from the head to the car""s existing lap belt by means of helmet tethers connected to the vertical straps on the harness. The vertical straps are then connected to the lap belt buckle. There are two vertical straps running the length of the driver""s back, each one positioned approximately on top of and in line with the driver""s shoulder blades.
It has been observed by some that in wearing the Hutchens device, there is not a consistent fit from one instance to the next even when it is the same driver in each instance wearing the same Hutchens device each time. That is, users who wore the Hutchens device on several different occasions have commented that each time they put on the device it was on the driver in a different way, the device never seeming to be in the same spot on the driver""s body.
This lack of consistency in how the Hutchens device forms to the wearer""s body can be so discomforting and such a cause for concern, particularly in the cramped quarters of a racecar during the midst of competition (where peace of mind can be critical), that some drivers would rather not wear it at all and run the risk of injury. Others have observed that they had trouble figuring out how to get in and out of the racecar with the Hutchens device""s straps in place.
The same company that makes the Hutchens device, Safety Solutions, has recently introduced a head and neck restraint device referred to as the D-Cel Harness. The D-Cel Harness has also been licensed to and is available from Simpson Performance Products of New Braunfels, Tex., under the name xe2x80x9cDecelerator.xe2x80x9d
The D-Cel Harness wraps around the driver and relies on the pelvis to anchor the system. There""s no neck collar like the HANS device, nor is it sewn into the driver""s suit. The harness does not hook into the lap belt as the Hutchens device does. The D-Cel Harness differs from the Hutchens device in that the straps pull more from the driver""s pelvis, and there are fewer adjustments needed once the driver puts the device on.
Unlike the HANS device, the Decelerator features no bulky collar that limits head motion and vision. It also features two quick release points that make it easier to climb out of the car in the event of an accident. Unlike the Hutchens device, which wraps around the driver""s chest, waist and crotch and connects to the seat belts, the Decelerator features a series of straps that mount to the roll bars behind the driver""s seat and run through the same route as the shoulder belts. Those straps connect to the decelerator strap, two pieces of webbing that is folded and sewn together and connects to a mount on the front of the driver""s helmet. Upon impact, the stitching in the decelerator straps tear apart, slowing the acceleration and forward motion of the driver""s head. The sewn straps must be replaced after a crash. Thus, unlike some restraint systems, the Decelerator works to absorb force by moving slightly with the body.
Not only must an elaborate set of instructions be followed in order to modify the driver""s helmet so as to enable it to accommodate the D-Cel, but then to simply don the device requires the driver to observe the following intricate series: (1) The driver must grab the device""s harness by the body and lay the leg straps on the ground by his feet, following which he must step into the leg straps and pull the harness up the legs to the pelvis; (2) the driver must then insert his arms under the device""s shoulder harness and drape the device""s crossed back strap over his shoulders, so the crossed straps are located in the center of his back; (3) next, the driver must adjust the back cross strap 3-bars so that the upper shoulder cross strap is located 1-2 inches below the base of the neck and the side crosses are positioned on the hipsxe2x80x94a distance which must be measured fairly precisely, as it becomes important later in adjusting the device""s helmet tethers correctly; (4) the driver next adjusts the rear 1-inch cross strap so that it will keep the crosses on the hips when the occupant sits, and then must lock down the cross strap with the devices 3-bar adjuster so that it will not slide; (5) the leg strap 3-bar adjusters must then be adjusted around the legs; (6) following which the chest strap must be adjusted so that the upper chest straps are aligned vertically on the chest. It is only then that the driver is finally ready to get into the car (step 7), following which he must then: (8) pull down on the shoulder straps on the device""s harness; (9) then seat the harness by pulling up on the back helmet tethers to take out the slack in the lower portion of the harness before adjusting the helmet tethers (tension must be felt all the way from the pelvis to the top of the harness, and the harness must be seated every time it is used); (10) next, he must pull the quick-release hook bail so as to release it, following which the quick-release hook must be attached to the double helmet hook and the bail secured (and further, the shoulder harness straps must be positioned to the outside of the vertical straps and the helmet tethers must be on the inside of the shoulder belt harnesses to provide a straight load path and to insure the harness does not get caught up in the shoulder belts in the event a quick egress is needed; also, the quick-release tether must be pointed down toward the driver for the release mechanism to work properly). This still does not end the process yet, however, as the adjustment of the helmet tethers has yet to be accomplishedxe2x80x94a step which is critical to the proper functioning of the harness, due to the fact that the highest neck tension occurs very early in an accident and therefore, the initial tension on the harness is directly related to the effectiveness of the system. First, the rear tether must be adjusted. Proper adjustment of the harness is accomplished when a maximum forward movement of one inch is allowed before tension is felt in the harness system (which should allow approximately 20 degrees of side-to-side movement). The manufacturer suggests that drivers use extra mirrors, where allowed, in order to help eliminate blind spots. Next, the forward helmet tether is adjusted so that it restricts side movement of the helmet.
Drivers who use the D-Cel are cautioned by the manufacturer to check to insure that all latches are secure each time the harness is worn, and to xe2x80x9cseatxe2x80x9d the harness by pulling up on the helmet tethers before attaching the quick release to the helmet in order to take out unwanted slack in the system. Drivers are further cautioned that minor adjustments may be necessary to properly tension the harness each time the system is worn. Several factors that can influence the harness fit are identified, including: (a) the fit of the driving suit (a loose fitting driving suit will allow the harness to better fit the occupant, and will also allow the fire suit to increase its effectiveness in a fire by providing gaps); and (b) the seat and seat belt tension can also change the routing distance, thus requiring harness adjustment.
A device similar in construction to the D-Cel is the White Head and Restraint System, designed by George White of Speedway Safety Equipment, Hueytown, Ala. However, rather than straps which connect to the driver""s helmet, the White device includes a yolk or webbing which the driver places on top of his head, prior to donning his helmet. The White device, unlike the D-Cel, does include a vertical strap that runs substantially along the mid-point of the driver""s back, in alignment with the spine. However, this strap terminates at a point near the back of the base of the driver""s neck, there being no connection anywhere in the vicinity of the back of the driver""s head between the straps of the harness and either the helmet or the webbing underneath. Rather, the sole connections appear to be located on the side of the driver""s head, at or around where the ears are located.
Therefore, the need exists for a head and neck restraint system for protecting racecar drivers and the like from serious or fatal head and neck injuries during a front or side impact, and yet at the same time do so without decreasing flexibility while still being compatible with all current motor sports safety equipment, comfortable to wear, affordable, and easy to use, requiring few if any adjustments from driver to driver or from race to race. Preferably, the device should not be one that the user dons separately from his racing suit, nor should it be one that requires attachment to the car""s existing structure.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a helmet restraint system which restrains the helmet of a racecar driver to protect the driver""s head and neck from the various forces and motions that are applied while in a high performance vehicle, which would otherwise result in fatigue or injury.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a head and neck support device for restraining forward and lateral movement of a racecar driver""s helmet upon rapid deceleration and thereby reduce the shock forces encountered by the driver""s head and neck during a front or side impact.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a head and neck restraint system which is economical to manufacture and easy to use.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide such a safety harness which can be quickly and easily donned and removed from the body of the wearer.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a safety harness which allows limited freedom of movement of the driver""s head and yet can be worn with comfort.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a helmet restraint harness system that can be quickly and easily installed and attached to the existing helmet worn by an operator or occupant of a vehicle or other motion apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head restraint device which can be quickly and easily attached or detached from the headgear as needed using one hand.
A further object of this invention is to provide a head restraint for a racecar driver which allows limited movement of the driver""s head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a racing harness system which remains attached to the operator independent of whether the operator remains in the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a racing harness system which is integrated into existing racing suits.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a racing harness system which does not interfere with proper use of existing safety devices such as 5- or 6-point seatbelts and removable steering wheels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a helmet restraint system that stabilizes the user""s head and neck in an anatomically correct posture to help prevent serious injury upon a sudden impact.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a head and neck support device which is comprised of a helmet having attachment points corresponding to connector ends of a strap assembly which is incorporated into a racing suit.
Generally, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a helmet restraint system which comprises a strap assembly integral with a racing suit worn by a racecar driver and releasably connected to the driver""s helmet adjacent the back of his neck and each of his ears.
Further, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a head and neck support device which includes a racing suit to which are integrally provided right, left and rear straps adapted to engage over the shoulders and neck, respectively, of the wearer and which in turn are adapted to be secured to the helmet. Arm straps are attached to the right and left strap and adapted to encircle the upper arms of the wearer. The rear strap, which runs vertically in line with the wearer""s spine, has leg straps attached to it which are adapted to encircle the upper thighs of the wearer. The right, left and rear straps may be easily and quickly attached and detached to permit the helmet to be easily put on and taken off without the need for assistance from others.
The system and method of the present invention is designed to protect a racecar driver from head and neck injuries through anatomically correct posture and restraint in a racing environment. The device of the present invention addresses the restrictive nature of the HANS device, and the inadequate anatomic design and complexity of use of other known racing harnesses. This device is different from the HANS device, the Hutchens head and neck device, and other known racing harnesses in that, among other things, the system of the present invention incorporates secure harness straps which are integrated into a racing suit and which easily and removably attach to existing safety helmets.
The integration of the rear strap into the racing suit and its attachment to the back of the driver""s helmet at one end and legs straps which encircle the driver""s upper thighs at the other end, restrains forward motion of the helmet, head and neck resulting from frontal collision impacts. Likewise, the integration of the arm straps into the racing suit and the attachment to each of the sides of the driver""s helmet at one end and arm straps which encircle the driver""s upper arms at the other end, restrains lateral motion of the helmet, head and neck due to side collision impacts.
The system of the present invention is physiologically and ergonomically correct, comfortable to wear, easy to attach to and remove from the helmet and easily retrofitted to a racer""s present equipment. The device of the present invention is simple to use, in that the driver need only don the racing suit, strap on the helmet, attach the connector straps to the helmet, and then enter the vehicle with no more difficulty than a driver who is not wearing a helmet restraint system.
The device of the present invention allows increased safety and protection to the racecar driver from sudden forward and lateral decelerations, while at the same time remaining simple to use without restricting or hindering the driver""s necessary field-of-vision head movement or accessibility to restrictive race vehicle cockpits.
Further, the connection between the integral racing suit straps and the helmet, as described more fully below, may be accomplished by any means suitably stable to withstand the forces encountered by a front, rear or side impact, and which at the same time may be quickly and easily detached by the driver without the need for assistance from others. For example, the connection means may be a latching system for seat belts, such as latch/lever connection or a cam lock connection. Variations on this general scheme are contemplated within the knowledge of one skilled in these arts.
Finally, the present invention relates to a method for providing neck protection of an occupant of a high performance vehicle while wearing a helmet, which comprises providing a racing suit including lateral and rear straps relative to the occupant which are configured to releasably attach the racing suit to the occupant""s helmet.
The present invention, in its various embodiments, addresses one or more limitations in prior art helmet restraints and head and neck stabilizing systems. Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art through the following description of the invention, the attached drawings and the claims.